List of Gantz Hunters at each mission
Before each mission, Gantz summons over any surviving hunters from previous missions that have not been freed yet, and usually a batch of newly deceased people to join as new hunters as well. The list shows each mission seen thus far, and a list of who was there at the start. {| class="wikitable" align="left" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" width=100% !width=20%| Hunters !width=80%|'Descriptions' |- Onion Alien hunting mission Survivors *Nishi Joichiro (veteran from previous missions) *Butter Dog (also a veteran from previous missions. Plus a dog) *Kurono Kei (high school kid) *Kato Masaru (high school student) *Kishimoto Kei (busty teenage girl who arrives naked after committing suicide) Deaths *Suzuki (old politician) *Inamori (blondie) *Yoshioka *Hatanaka *Yamada The Tanaka Aliens mission Survivors *Kurono Kei *Kato Masaru *Kishimoto Kei *Nishi Joichiro *Butter Dog (still just a dog) * Hojo Masanobu (homosexual model) * Suzumura Sadayo (Hojo's stalker) * Tetsuo (Zoku leader) killed after Tanaka Alien mission, by Gantz, for revealing information while trying to fight gang members Deaths * Haruya (Zoku 2) * Kinji (Zoku 3) * Kohsuke (Zoku 4) * Kayo (grandma) * Ryohta (child) The Buddhist Temple mission Survivor *Kurono Kei Deaths *Kato Masaru *Kishimoto Kei *Hojo Masanobu *Butter Dog *Suzumura Sadayo *Sakuraoka Sei * Jyuzo Togo (Sniper) * Okazaki (fat kid who loved guns) * Tomao * Konta * Miyafuji * Tokugawa (priest) * JJ (karate man) * Ike (first dead) Kurono Alien mission (Anime only) This is the last mission of the anime, and the only one featured in the anime but not the manga. Kurono is no longer one of the hunters, but instead becomes their target. * Furuta (Bookstore Owner) * Kajiura (Murderer 1) * Muroto Hajime (Murderer 2) * Yoshino Uehara (Kuronos' Teacher) * Saito Kazuki (Debted Buisnessman) * Kanda Mika (Bookstore Costumer) * Nosaki (Middle Aged Blond) The Chibi Aliens mission *Kurono Kei Kappe Alien, Dinosaur mission Survivors *Kurono Kei *Izumi Shion *Suzuki Yoshikazu *Sakurai Hiroto *Sakata Kenzo *Reika *Inaba Kouki *Kaze Daizaemon *Hoi Hoi Deaths * Reika's fan girl with darkened face * four black American stereotypes * Man, wife, and child * At least 7 others Ring Aliens mission * Kei Kurono * Shion Izumi * Old Man * Sakata Kenzo * Inaba Kouki * Reika * Sakurai Hiroto * Kaze Daizaemon * Hoi Hoi * rapists 1 * rapists 2 * rapists 3 * rapists 4 * rape victim Deaths * rapists 5 Tae Alien mission * Kei Kurono * Shion Izumi * Old Man * Sakata Kenzo * Inaba Kouki * Reika * Sakurai Hiroto * Kaze Daizaemon * Hoi Hoi * four rapists from before * rape victim Oni Aliens mission * Kei Kurono * Shion Izumi * Old Man * Sakata Kenzo * Inaba Kouki * Reika * Kaze Daizaemon * Hoi Hoi * Takeshi Deaths * Sakurai Hiroto * Four unnamed rapists from before * unnamed rape victim from before * 4 new guys, one named Nagashima Resurrected * Sakurai Hiroto * Tae * Kato * Nishi Exits game * Kei Kurono * Tae Naruhiyon Alien mission Tokyo team * Katou Masaru * Sakurai Hiroto * Reika * Hoi Hoi * Inaba Kouki * Old Man * Sakata Kenzo * Kaze Daizaemon * Host Samurai * Kill Bill * Takeshi * Nishi Resurrected * Kurono was previously killed by vampires between missions Osaka team * Shimaki (nicknamed "George") * Muroya Nobuo ("Nobu" or "Knob-yan", depending on the translation) * Kuwabara Kazuo * Taira Sanpei * Hara Tetsuo * Kimura Susumu * Nakayami Miho * Yamada Sumiko * Hanaki Kyou * Oka Hachirou * Yamasaki Anzu References